Together Forever
by Tomoyo
Summary: Madison's sweet 16th birthday is approaching. What special gifts will she receive? What happens in the future afterwards? Read to find out!


"Madison and Eriol Together Forever"  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Every year after Li Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, he visited with Eriol, Madison, and of course Sakura. He never got married to Mei Lin. They had gotten in a huge fight and Mei Lin left Hong Kong. She had gone too far. Mei Lin told Li to fight her, but Li wouldn't. After a few years, when the "Awesome Four" (They named themselves that over the years) were all 16 , except Madison, Li came back, longer than usual. Madison was a singer, Nikki was a writer, and Sakura was a music teacher. Madison lived with Eriol, Sakura lived by herself, Rita and Chelsea were the owners of Rita and Chelsea's Outlet, and Nikki got married to Zachary. Why those two are a couple, I will never know.  
  
  
  
It was three days until Madison's birthday. Eriol had said that he got her a wonderful present. She kept guessing and wondering what it could be. Eriol wouldn't tell her. Sakura had gotten her an enormous gift. Li, well, hadn't gotten her a gift yet. Madison was getting her mansion all ready for her birthday party. The cake, refreshments, decorations, her outfit – a blue dress with a blue ribbon around her waist, blue earrings, blue high heeled shoes and a blue bow in her long beautiful black hair. Of course Eriol helped. Madison didn't have bodyguards anymore, but maids and butlers.  
  
"Sakura", Li asked. "What is it?" Sakura replied. " Well……I don't know what to get Madison for her birthday. Do you have any ideas?" Li asked. "Oh", said Sakura looking disappointed, "What about jewelry, hair ribbons, or clothing." Sakura said."CLOTHING! WHY WOULD A GUY GIVE CLOTHING TO A GIRL????" Li said surprised. " It was only a suggestion", Sakura tells him. " I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to yell", Li said. " What about we just go to Rita and Chelsea's Outlet?" Sakura suggested. " Great idea", said Li.  
  
"Hey Chelsea! Hey Rita! How's it going?" Sakura asks them cheerfully. " Great, we just sold a few $100 items and some $80 items." Chelsea told them. "WOW! That's cool!" Sakura tells them. " Yeah, we are doing well business-wide here." Rita says. "May we look around? You know, it's Madison's birthday in three days.' Sakura asks. "Oh yeah, it is isn't it. How is Madison?" Rita asks. " Good, she has a mansion with butlers and maids now" Sakura says. " Great, and yeah you can look around", Rita says. " Ok. Come on Li!" and Sakura drags the slouched over Li away to the jewelry. As Li and Sakura are looking at the jewelry, Li takes a peek at Sakura and when Sakura looks up at him, he turns back at the jewelry and picks a random necklace up and says "What about this one?" Sakura studies it." Hmm, well her favorite color is white. Maybe we can find a white pearly one." Li nods. "Ohhh! Isn't this one so pretty?" Sakura asks Li. It was a ring similar to a wedding ring. " I guess so", Li replies. " Here, let's get this one for Madison" Sakura tells Li. " Looks good to me", as he starts walking towards the check out lane. "That will be $10.32 please", says Chelsea as she rings out the jewelry and gets the receipt. " Thank you come again!"  
  
The day had arrived! It was Madison's birthday. Sakura dressed up in her pink outfit which consisted of a pink dressy shirt that had fluffy wrists (the wrists with feathers on them) and pink Princess pants. She wore pink high-heeled shoes and pink earrings. She still had her same hairstyle. Sakura got into her red convertible turned the pink key chain and put her sunglasses on and drove off. She went and picked up Li at his apartment. Li had a Blue tux with a tie and blue pants to match with black shoes. " You ready?" Sakura asked. "Yep and I got Madison's gift". Li replied. "Alright! Lets go!" Sakura tells him.  
  
Ding-Dong! "Hey Sakura!" Madison greets her. "Hello Madison!" Sakura greets her back. "Come in" says Madison as she welcomes then inside. "Would you like some refreshments and cake first or should I open gifts first?" Madison asks them. Sakura glances at Li, but Li had his eyes glued to the floor. Sakura sighs and looks at the floor, too, sadly. " Ok then I'll choose. I will open presents first." Madison says. Sakura, Li, Eriol, and Madison all walk over to the couch and sit down. The four presents were sitting on the floor next to them. "Hmm I think I will this one first. It is from Li." She unwraps the gift to find a little black box and inside was a pearl necklace. " Oh thank you Li!" Li looks back at the floor, "Yeah whatever." Madison picks up the next gift that is from Sakura. "Wow what a huge gift. Madison opens it to find three smaller boxes. She picks one up and unwraps it. It is a plaque that has a poem inscribed on it:  
  
You are my friend,  
  
Always happy as can be,  
  
Without you as my friend,  
  
I don't know where I'd be,  
  
Or what I'd see,  
  
You are a friend for life,  
  
I can tell that now,  
  
Do what you can do,  
  
I have never doubted you,  
  
So believe in yourself.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Sakura", said Madison while tears were running down her face. Madison picked up the next gift and unwrapped it. It was a teddy bear. "Remember the teddy bear that Li gave me before he went back to Hong Kong? Well this is like that teddy bear- to show our friendship and what we have done together. "Thank you Sakura" Madison says as she reaches for the last gift. Madison picks up the gift which was smaller than the rest and unwraps it. It is a music box. "It has Cherry Blossom flowers in it and plays your favorite song." Sakura tells her. "Thank you so much" Madison tells Sakura. "Now it's time for my gift to you. Please stand up." Eriol asks Madison. Madison stands up and Eriol bended down on one knee. "Madison, will you marry me?" he asks her. "Of course I will! Madison tells him. "Umm, Sakura, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Li asks her. "Ok…" Sakura replies confused. " Sakura…he bends down on one leg. Will you marry me?" Sakura blushes," I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I will marry you.  
  
Three weeks later, Madison and Eriol got married. Madison didn't change her last name to Moon, instead Eriol changed his last name to Taylor. It was a small wedding. Rita, Chelsea, and Sakura were bride's maids, Nikki was the flower girl, and Li was the best man. Madison's friend's son – Timothy was the ring bearer. The weekend after, Li and Sakura got married. For Madison's and Eriol's honeymoon, they went to Australia. They took a lot of pictures and swam in the Great Barrier Reef. They had a wonderful time. Sakura and Li went to Paris. They loved the Eiffel Tower.  
  
Five years had passed and Madison had a baby girl. Sakura and Li didn't have any kids. Madison's baby was named Melanie Taylor. Melanie had black hair like her mother's and had baby blue eyes. By the time she was in 4th grade, she loved to draw, sing, horseback riding, and playing basketball. Melanie was a role model to her school – Tomoeda Elementary. She was on a basketball team with some of her friends, too. Some of those friends were Shelby, Lillia, and Maria. At the end of 4th grade, Melanie went down into Madison's Library to get a book for a book report. She heard some strange noises and went to find out what it was. She took a book out that had the word Sakura inscribed on the cover. The cover book opened. The adventure had started….again…. 


End file.
